There has been a disk device which controls operation of a lever of two overlaid type cam in order to make enable to selectively realize a disk changing mode in which an arbitrary disk is selected from a plurality of disks and exchanged, and a disk playing mode in which an arbitrary disk is inserted into a slot and reproduced.
In the disk device in the prior art technology, a disk member which has a U shaped precut portion, and a locking lever which engages with a cam groove formed on the disk member to operate, are provided with a slidable locking plate which engages with precut portion of the disk member to regulate a rotating movement.
Hereinafter operation of the disk device will be explained.
When the locking plate is slid to engage with the precut portion of disk member in a state the precut portion of disk member stops a position where it engages with the locking plate, rotating movement of the disk member is regulated. On the other hand the locking lever is released from an engagement by the slid locking plate, and moves along a cam groove on the disk member.
Because disk device in the prior art technology is constituted as described above, the locking plate can be slid and engaged with precut portion of the disk member when the disk member stops accurately at a predetermined rotated position, however, there has been a problem that the locking plate cannot be inserted into the precut portion of disk member in a case when a stopping position of the disk member is shifted even in a little bit from the predetermined position.
The present invention has been made to solve the above described problem and it is an object of the invention to provide a disk device in which a protruding portion at a tip of the locking plate can be inserted into the precut portion to release an engaging state of the locking lever even when the stopping position of a sub cam plate is shifted from a predetermined rotated position.